Lawnmower Madness
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: While John's on a hunting trip, Dean pulls an extremely dangerous stunt to impress a girl. Part of LJ summer challenge. Warning: Spanking of a minor.


**I'm doing a group writing challenge on LJ that has us writing as many good stories as we can about Supernatural. Almost all of them won't have Kae, because we can only use an OC in one of our stories. I hope you like them :)**

Fifteen year old Dean Winchester was a dead man, no scratch that, his Dad was going to kill him then bring him back to life so he could kill him again. Why did he do it? What was he going to say when his Dad walked into the police station to pick him up? Was there an excuse that would be good enough? No, there wasn't going to be an excuse good enough for John Winchester, not this time.

**X X X**

Moving around never really bothered Dean, but he really didn't like living in small towns where everyone knew everyone. They had been in this town for only a few weeks when it happened. Sure he made friends fast enough, but he made enemies just as quick. Girls were usually the problem, well not a problem for him, but a problem for the rest of the boys. Dean would swagger into most high schools and the girls would be all over him.

Right now he had his eye on Leylan Andrews. Leylan was Asian and beautiful. Her body was smoking hot and she had perfect red lips that Dean was dying to kiss. The problem was she was dating one of the football players. Dean flirted with her every day, not really thinking about the consequences of flirting with another man's girl. Dean just wanted what he wanted no matter what the cost.

**X X X **

Wednesday afternoon John announced he was going on another hunt and that he should be home by Sunday. Sammy glared into his cereal, knowing his plans for the weekend were blown out of the water, but he was going to try anyway. Dean saw the storm clouds brewing in his brother's eyes, so he decided to ward off the tantrum and asked.

"What are you going after?"

"A Rugaru," John said packing the weapons without looking up.

"Can I come?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No, first you're grounded until your Algebra grade improves, second Sammy isn't old enough…"

"Alex wants me to spend the night, so I wouldn't be alone," Sam interrupted hoping he was giving John a solution to his problem and getting what he wanted all in one shot.

"No," John said not even bothering to give Sam an explanation.

"Why not, I'm not asking to rob a bank, I'm asking to sleep over at a friend's house. I've followed the rules. You've met him and his parents. So there shouldn't be a problem."

"There is a problem. First I said no and second I said no."

"What's the real reason Dad? Are you afraid I'll have fun or something? I know you wouldn't want that," Sam spat.

"Samuel," John growled in warning.

Dean knew his brother wasn't going to back down, hell a blind man knew the stupid ten year old was seconds away from signing his own death warrant. The problem was Dean couldn't help but watch, first he wasn't allowed to leave the table until his Algebra homework was finished, second watching John and Sam's fight was like watching an oncoming traffic accident, there really isn't thing you can do about it, but you can't look away either.

"No! I want to know why I can't go," Sam screamed at the top of his lungs

John didn't say a word he walked around the table, yanked Sam out of the chair, propped his foot on the chair and started swatting hard. Sam yelped as his father landed blistering swats from left to right methodically spanking the wiggling ten year old. Finally he tilted Sam forward and focused on Sam's sit spots pushing Sam into the sobbing zone. Once John thought he made his point he put his son down and tried to pull him into a hug. Sam pulled away running to take refuge in his bedroom. Luckily the kid had enough sense not to slam the door.

"He just wants to have fun with his friends, Dad," Dean tried.

"I know that Dean, but our lifestyle really doesn't allow it," John said sadly.

"Dad it's just one sleepover, I'll be here if there's a problem."

"You know I don't let you boys stay over at friends when I'm not home, it's too risky. You're only fifteen, and I don't want people to know how often you boys are alone so it isn't safe."

"Yes, sir."

John finished packing up his stuff and walked into Sam and Dean's room, hoping to appease his youngest. Sam was lying face down on the bed still crying more out of frustration than the quick spanking.

"Sammy, look at me."

"Leave me alone. You have a hunt," Sam mumbled into the pillow.

John swatted the upturned butt hard before saying,

"Samuel, look at me."

Sam turned over and offered his Dad a glare he couldn't pull off with tears running down his face.

"You can't go places when I'm not home because if something happens no one would be able to pick you up. I'm not chancing you and Dean being carted off to a foster home so you can stay the night at a friend's house."

"Couldn't you come back from the hunt early?" Sam tried giving John his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy, we've gone over this. Keeping people safe is more important than your social life."

"Fine, go on your stupid hunting trip. I'll just sit here board out of my mind," Sam said rolling back over.

"If you want I can alleviate your boredom by adding some extra training," John suggested trying not to smile.

"No thank you. I can figure out something to do on my own," Sam said quickly. There was no way he wanted to do extra training ever.

"I thought you could. Have a good week and listen to Dean," John said giving his youngest a hug which Sam accepted it grudgingly.

John got off the bed and walked out into the kitchen where Dean was supposed to be working on homework, John saw that the boy was daydreaming instead.

"Dean," John said interrupting his eldest's thoughts.

"Did you get things straightened out with Sammy?"

"We're about as good as you and Algebra are right now," John said giving Dean just enough warning that he should be working on his homework and not daydreaming. "No matter what Sammy says he's not allowed to go to that sleep over at Alex's on Friday."

"Come on Dad, let him go. Alex's parents are nice enough," Dean tried one more time for his brother.

"Dean the answer is no. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

An hour after John left, Dean walked into the room he shared with Sam. Sam was lying on his stomach reading a book. Sam didn't acknowledge his brother when he walked into the room. He only looked up when Dean sat on the bed and asked,

"You ok?"

"No. I'm sick of Dad and the stupid supernatural. Alex and I had a lot of fun things planned to do Friday night," Sam whined turning into his side.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you can't change it. What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing," Sam huffed turning back over and picking up his book.

"We could get pizza, if you want," Dean said trying to pull Sammy out of the mood he was in. Dean hated it when his brother was upset.

"Fine, are we going there to get it?" Sam asked hopefully, there was a bunch of video games at the pizza joint.

"Why not, it will get me away from that stupid Algebra."

Sam smiled brightly, got up, and followed his brother out the door.

**X X X **

Dean walked into school the next day and saw Leylan yelling at her boyfriend, something about him cheating on her with Jenna Davis. Dean knew it was time to swoop in for the kill. The minute the stupid jock walk away, he walked over and put his hand gently on her shoulder and asked,

"Are you ok?"

"No, all guys are jerks," Leylan pouted, but was happy that the hottest guy in school was talking to her. Maybe this break up wasn't going to be a bad thing. That is if he was going to ask her out.

"I think you're just mad at one and listening to the argument I would feel the same way. Give me a chance to prove you wrong," Dean said smiling brightly, a smile that usually brought girls to their knees.

"Tomorrow, the town diner at six o'clock," Leylan said returning his smile.

"I'll see you there."

Dean walked home from school after picking Sammy up and that's when it hit him. He couldn't go, first he was grounded and second he couldn't leave Sammy alone. Dean put his head in hands. He really didn't want to break this date. Girls with a broken hearts needed a band aide to repair the wound. Dean Winchester loved being that band-aide.

That's when it hit him. Sammy had that sleepover he wanted to go on and their Dad was on a hunt until Sunday, no harm no foul.

Dean brought the subject up as they ate the spaghetti for dinner. Dean had made one of Sam's favorites to butter him up.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Alex still wants you to come over for a sleepover?"

"You're going to let me go?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Sure, Dad's not due home until Sunday so there's no way he'll find out."

"And you have something better to do than stay home with me," Sam said knowingly.

"Yeah. I finally got Leylan to go out with me," Dean said smiling brightly.

"We both better hope Dad doesn't find out about this."

"If he does, I'll take the heat."

**X X X **

Sam laughed as he watched his brother getting ready for his date the next night. Sam swore that sometimes Dean was worse than a girl. His hair had to be just right, he put on cologne, he would have shaved, but he really didn't have anything to shave yet. Even his cloths had to be perfect.

John called about an hour before the boys left for the night.

"Hey Dad, how's the hunt going?" Dean asked trying to sound casual.

"Pretty good, the Rugaru didn't kill anyone last night and I hope to kill it tonight. What do you guys have planned tonight?"

"Movie marathon," Dean lied.

"Sounds like fun. Let me talk to your brother."

"Hi Dad," Sam said.

"How did Alex take it when you told him you couldn't stay the night?"

"He said maybe I could stay another time."

"I promise I'll try to give you a chance to do that soon."

"Thanks Dad," Sam said feeling completely guilty.

"Alright, have fun with your movie marathon. Remind your brother, no scary movies."

"Yes, sir."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too."

John hung up the phone and smiled. Now that he knew his sons were safe, he could get back on the job.

"Ready to go to your sleepover," Dean asked the minute Sammy hung up the phone.

"You don't have to walk me," Sam pouted, he hated being treated like a baby. Dean and his father always walked him to school and home. If he was going somewhere, Dean usually had to take him. It was ridiculous.

"Hey, I have to do something right tonight," Dean said smiling and ruffling his brothers hair. Sammy pushed him away playfully.

After Dean dropped Sammy off, he made his way over to the local diner. Every hick town Dean had ever lived in had a local diner where the teenagers hung out. It reminded him of the stupid show Happy Days which they were forced to watch when nothing else was on the shitty TV's in most of the motels they lived in.

This town was no different. Leylan was sitting at a booth wearing a white sundress that hugged her body in all the right places. Dean sat down across from her and ordered a hamburger without onions for once. He planned on kissing Leylan's gorgeous lips before the end of the night, maybe if he was lucky end up on second or even third base. He wanted to make their first kiss an experience that Leylan would never forget.

Everything went to hell the moment the football team showed up including Leylan's now ex-boyfriend.

"Dean, let's go," Leylan said grabbing Dean's hand.

Dean got up to follow her out. He really wasn't worried about the football team. He knew he could take them, but he wasn't in the mood to start or finish a fight. His Dad was out of town and fighting an entire football team really wasn't keeping a low profile.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Tyler Taylor asked as he grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean tried not to laugh as he thought about the kid's name. His parents must have been smoking something good to stick the kid with a name like that.

"Taking her out to dinner and we were having a good time before you showed up with your pack of goons," Dean said not backing down.

Tyler started towards him, but one of his friends held him back.

"Ty, coach said he would bench you for the rest of the season if you got into another fight."

Tyler stopped pulling against his friend and said,

"You guys get him."

"Besides not being able to hold onto your girlfriend, you have to have your buddies fight your battles for you. Wow, you're one hell of a catch," Dean sneered yanking his arm out of Tyler's grasp.

"Dean, let's just go," Leylan tried again.

Dean started to follow her, but Tyler grabbed his arm again.

"Look dude, I'm being pretty patient here. Usually I punch first and ask questions later, but out of respect for Leylan I'm letting it go," Dean said.

"Well, I'm not."

"Tyler, you can't fight him," Marc one of the other football players said again.

"I'm not letting him disrespect me either," Tyler said.

"Lawnmower race," Marc suggested.

"Yeah, a lawnmower race. Have you ever been in a lawnmower race," Tyler asked smiling.

"No, but I'm a quick learner," Dean bragged. How hard could it be? His dad made him mow the damn lawn every time they lived in a rental house that had one. He knew he could kick anyone's ass running, even pushing a stupid lawnmower.

"Dean, don't, Tyler's never lost a race," Leylan said.

"Well they're a first time for everything, so don't worry," Dean said giving her a cocky smile.

"Dean, do you even own a lawnmower?" Leylan asked.

"No," Dean said feeling like a fool. They were living in a pay by the week motel, so of course he didn't have a lawnmower.

"I know where you can get one," Tyler said.

"Alright show me where," Dean said.

"Please just walk away, Dean," Leylan almost begged.

The problem was Dean Winchester didn't walk away from anything.

Dean was shocked when he saw the tractor lawnmower Tyler pulled out of his garage. The boys pushed it down to the field before turning it on. Dean should have known better most of the homes were on 5 to 10 acre lots. Who besides John Winchester would use a push lawnmower in this town?

Tyler drove his lawnmower slowly while everyone followed him. The group kept getting bigger and bigger. Most felt that the new kid was going to get his ass kicked. Tyler was an awesome driver.

"Where am I gonna get a lawnmower?" Dean asked thinking that one of the kids would loan him one.

"The Tractor Supply Store on Main, they leave them out at night," Tyler said smiling evilly. He didn't want to race this kid, something about Dean Winchester said he just might win and Tyler wasn't about to let that happen.

Dean was ballsy but stealing a tractor lawnmower was pushing even his limits. If he got arrested things would be really bad. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he wanted to wipe that smug look off the asshole's face. Dean walked boldly up to the Tractor Supply Store and pushed the small tractor out of the lot.

"How are you going to turn it on?" Tyler asked.

Dean had it on in less than a second.

"How'd you do that?"

"No idea," Dean said trying to act surprised.

Dean figured out how to work the lawnmower quickly and drove it over to where Tyler had left his. Dean swore in his head this was a very very bad idea.

"On you mark get set go!" Marc said.

Dean got the tractor up to full speed quickly. These things were pretty easy to figure out the bunny means fast the turtle means slow. Keep it shifted in the bunny gear and push down on the gas. It helped that he'd been driving for almost three years. Dean was just about to cross the finish line when he saw the flashing blue and red lights of the police car.

"Shit!" was all Dean could say. He was so fucked.

"Freeze."

The kids in this town followed orders almost as well as Dean did. The police officer didn't even ask questions, he got out the phone and started dialing numbers.

"Sir, may I call my father," Dean asked.

"He's picking you up at the police station if you do," the officer said.

"Yes, sir."

Dean took a deep breath trying to get the nerve to call his father. Finally he hit one on his speed dial.

"Winchester," came his father's usual growl.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Hundred miles out, still chasing the Rugaru. Why?"

"I need you to come pick me up."

"Where in the hell are you and why aren't you at home?"

"I'm going to jail, because I'm stupid," Dean said tears falling down his cheeks, not caring what the other's thought.

"I'll be there in an hour. Don't say a fucking word until I get there. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

The officer walked him over to his police car, put him in the backseat and drove him to the police station.

Dean looked at the ground wishing it would swallow him up. He was dreading the minute his father walked through that door. He kept counting off his offences in his mind. One, he let Sammy go to the sleep over, two, he broke his grounding by going on a date, three he was stupid enough to take a dare instead of walking away, four, he stole a tractor, five he went to jail, six he called his dad off a job, finally he lied. Dean was so caught up in dread and self-pity that he didn't realize his father had walked into the police station until he felt his Dad's strong hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a strong hug,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Dean said taking comfort in the hug his father offered.

"I'm John Winchester, I'm here to pick up my son," John said pointing to Dean.

The Police Chief watched the touching moment between a man he would never want to tangle with and his son. He knew the child was safe, when the man walked in the door he wasn't so sure.

"Your son made some pretty poor choices today. He accepted a dare to steal a tractor lawnmower and race another kid in his class."

"Is he being prosecuted for stealing the tractor?"

"The father of the kid Dean raced owns the Tractor Supply Store and would have had to prosecute his own kid as an accessory. To put it mildly your son is an extremely lucky young man."

"I don't know if he'll agree with you, when we get home," John said giving his son a pointed look.

"Been there myself," the Police Chief said smiling. "I wish you luck young man. Don't let me see you in here again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for causing trouble today. It won't happen again, I promise," Dean said trying to hold back the tears.

John grabbed Dean's arm and led him to the car. The minute they were outside John landed a swat so hard Dean's feet left the ground.

"Dad, I'm so…"

"I don't want to hear it, Dean. I wouldn't say another word unless you want a warm up and trust me you do not want a warm up," John said harshly.

"Yes, sir."

Dean watched and noticed they weren't going straight home.

"Dad, this isn't Sammy's fault. I told him he could go. Please…"

"Dean," John said in warning.

"Dad, please I'm the one who fucked up. Don't…"

John slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. Dean didn't bother to wait for the order, he just opened the door and walked to the front of the car and leaned over the hood. John pulled his arm back and let it land hard on Dean's jeans. He followed the same action landing ten blazing swats. Dean was crying by the time he was finished.

"Follow my advice, Dean. Don't say another word until we get home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said wiping is eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. How could he be so stupid?

John pulled up to Sam friend's Alex's house and walked up to the door. Alex's mom, for the life of him John never could remember the woman's name, answered the door,

"I need to take Sammy home, there's been a family emergency," John said.

Sam heard his father's voice and swore in his head. He started to pack up his stuff.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"If my Dad's here something must be wrong. I have to go," Sam said.

"Oh, good. Your Dad's waiting for you downstairs," Lucy said seeing that Sam had already started to pack up his stuff.

"Thank you for letting me almost stay the night," Sam said walking down the stairs with a stomach full of dread.

John waited patiently for his second son to walk down the stairs. Sam didn't bother to say a word he just walked out the door and got into the car.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said sounding miserable.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked seeing the tears running down Dean's face.

"No, Dad's gonna to kill me."

"Why?"

Dean didn't get a chance to answer the question, because John was climbing into the driver's seat. It was deathly quiet the rest of the way home.

"Get your asses to bed. I have to get back on the job. I'll deal with the both of you when I get back. Do not leave this house unless it's on fire. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean really started to cry at that point. His actions could lead to a person's death. How could he be this stupid? John wanted to take pity on his and tell him that Caleb was there and was keeping tabs on the thing, but Dean had a hard lesson to learn. John relied on Dean to follow orders so he could do his job and this adventure showed him that the kid was still lacking at times. He knew it wasn't fair, but this was how their lives were.

Dean stood there, not knowing what to do. Sam had already made his way to their bedroom, but Dean had to say something to his Dad before he left,

"Dad…"

"Dean, we'll discuss this when I get home," John said walking out the door.

Dean fell to his knees and started sobbing hard. He knew his Dad wasn't only pissed but disappointed. Why shouldn't he be? Dean was the stupidest kid on the planet. Sam walked back out and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean it can't be that bad."

"Yes…it…is," Dean said sobbing.

Sam had never seen his brother this upset. When Dean did something wrong he would man up take his licks and move on. What in the hell happened tonight?

"Dad can't be that mad because you lied and went on a date. Hell, it isn't the first time or anything."

"I…didn't…just…go…on…a…date."

"Dean, you're scaring me."

Those words and got Dean off the floor. He tried to pull himself together quickly. It was extremely hard to do, but he couldn't fail Sammy by breaking down completely. He was the idiot and Sammy shouldn't have to worry about what he did. Dean wiped his eyes and said,

"We better go to bed."

Sammy shook his head yes and followed his distraught older brother into their room. Whenever he was upset, Dean would hold him while he slept. Tonight Dean needed it, but he knew his big brother would never ask him to. So he started crying it was easy because of how worried he was about Dean.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked pulling on his sleep pants on.

"No Dad's gonna spank me for disobeying him and he's going to spank you for going on a date. If I wouldn't have…"

"Sammy, this is my fault. I stole a tractor, raced an idiot, and got arrested," Dean said trying to fight back the tears, but not having the ability. Sammy looked at his brother in shock. His brother was a dead man.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," Dean said extremely happy. For as long as he could remember holding Sammy always calmed him down. Usually, because Sammy needed it, but tonight he was the one in need.

**X X X **

John called Caleb to find out where the kid was. Caleb was only twenty-one and new to the hunting game, so John was showing him the ropes.

"You kick the kid's ass?" Caleb asked when John got into the car.

"Not yet. I'm letting him sweat it out."

"Come on John, you know how it was when you were looking to impress a girl," Caleb said. Caleb and Dean were cut from the same cloth. Like Dean, Caleb loved to hunt and loved to chase women. Sure Dean was six years younger, but Caleb could see himself doing the exact same thing at fifteen.

"Caleb you're barely an adult, I'm not listening to parenting advice from you," John growled.

"John you really should give the kid a break."

"Yeah, I'll break his ass the moment I get back. Now quit worrying about my kid's ass and tell me what's going on with the Rugaru."

"I killed it about an hour ago," Caleb said smiling.

"Damn it Caleb, I brought you in on this case because you never should go after Rugaru on your own."

"John, I knew I could do it. I thought you were being overprotective because I'm a rookie."

"Get your ass out of the car," John growled.

"Why?" Caleb asked. He'd been in the car when John had said the same words to his sons. They usually meant John was going to kick some ass.

"I'm not telling you again."

"Shit," Caleb said wondering if he could take the seasoned hunter knowing quickly the answer was no.

"If you're going to act like a kid, I'm treating you like one. You need to follow my orders without question."

"John, I'm really sorry."

"I get that, Caleb but we have a real problem here."

"What?"

"I have to trust you to have my back when we're hunting together and you can't if you think hunting is about who gets the most kills. Hunting is about saving people while keeping your own ass safe. So with that in mind you not only disobeyed me tonight, but you put yourself in danger. That is unacceptable in my book. What did I tell you to do before I went to pick up Dean?"

"Don't go after it unless it was going after a human."

"Did it go after a human?"

"No sir," Caleb feeling all of ten years old.

"So you were showboating?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was our agreement, if I let you hunt with me and share my expertise?"

"That I had to follow your orders and if not take the same punishment you would give your sons for disobedience."

"How do I punish my son's?"

"You're really going to make me say it?" Caleb asked miserably.

"Yep."

"You said you would give me a spanking. Come on John, I'm twenty-one," Caleb said trying hard not to whine. He didn't want John to go all parental on his ass. He had seen that version of John Winchester and although he knew John loved his boys, he didn't let them get away with shit.

"Ok, walk away Caleb. No harm, no foul," John said shrugging his shoulders.

"Shit. Where do you want me?"

"Bend over the hood. I'll let you keep your pants but you're getting my belt."

That made Caleb feel a little better until the exploding burn of belt across the seat of his jeans. Fuck that really hurt, the second, third and fourth sucked just as much. Caleb wanted to stand up and grab the seat of his pants and try to rub the sting out. After what seemed like a lifetime to Caleb, but in reality was only thirty good swats John stopped. He heard the young man crying softly. John put his hand on the kid's back for comfort and support. Finally Caleb got himself under control.

"Sorry, John."

"As I tell my boys, forgiven and forgotten as long as you learned your lesson," John said with his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"I learned that you can give one hell of a spanking and to follow your orders unless I want my ass set on fire."

"Lesson learned," John said smiling, "Alright, kiddo Bobby needs some help with a banshee, if you want you can head on up to South Dakota."

"See ya later John," Caleb said.

"I'll call you the next time I need your help and I expect you to do the same. If not, I think you know what to expect."

"Yeah, one hell of a spanking," Caleb joked.

"Damn right," John said closing the door on the Impala.

**X X X**

John checked on his boys the minute he got home. He knew they would be sleeping in the same bed to comfort one another. He knew how upset Dean was when he left, but he bet sleeping in the same bed was Sammy's idea. The boy had such a big heart and would do anything to make his big brother feel better. He loved and worried about how close they were. He knew what Sammy was up against and what Dean might have to do.

Dean woke up and noticed his brother was holding onto him for dear life and had to smile. That's when he heard the noise from the kitchen. Shit, his Dad was home. He guessed it was a good thing, maybe he ganked the Rugaru before it killed someone else. But, now that his impending death was upon him a pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. Dean decided to bite the bullet and get out of bed. He didn't bother to change out of his sleep pants his ass would be bare soon enough.

"Hi Dad," Dean said walking out into the kitchen not bothering to look up.

"Is your brother up?"

"No sir."

"Rectify that."

"Yes, sir," Dean said walking back into their room. Sam was sitting on the bed looking nervous. "Come on, Sammy, Dad isn't that mad at you."

Sam knew he earned a spanking for disobeying their father, but he was afraid that their Dad was going to kill Dean.

Dean took his brother's hand and pulled him off the bed. The boys made it out to the kitchen a few seconds later. John had two bowls of cereal on the table.

"Eat," John said.

Dean and Sam had no desire to eat, but weren't going to disobey a direct order and that was exactly what that one word was. Once they both were finished, they made their way into the living room.

John was sitting on the couch the paddle and belt sitting next to him. Sam flinched and wondered if he was going to get the paddle and if Dean was going to get the belt? Sam had never tasted the paddle. Dad only used the brush when he spanked him. Dean said the paddle was ten times worse. Dean flinched when he saw the spanking implements next to his Dad, he had to say something. Sam shouldn't have to feel the sting of the paddle.

"Dad, Sammy only followed…"

"Dean sit down and keep your mouth closed," John said pointing to the loveseat, "Samuel, join him."

"Dad…"

John was finished with his son's disobedience, even though he understood that Dean was just trying to protect his brother. He grabbed Dean and pulled him quickly across his knee landing ten swats that were hard enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes including Dean. He didn't allow Dean to move before saying,

"Now sit your ass down and keep your mouth shut unless I ask you a direct question. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said getting up once his father released him. He wiped his eyes and sat down next to his brother. Sam was in absolute shock, this was usually the game he played with their father. Sam would argue before a spanking and John would give him swats, while Dean nudged him and told him to shut the hell up.

The boys knew it was time for the interrogation and they hated it. Nothing they said would stop the impending ass whipping, but it may lessen the duration, type, or strength of the spanking, but to do so they both had to answer every question honestly. If their Dad even suspected they were lying he would pull them across his knee for the ten hard warm up swats, which always sucked. Dean knew he was in for it big time, but he hoped Sam was would get off lightly. If his Dad used the paddle on Sam, he would never forgive himself.

"Did you have this planed before I left?"

"No sir," as always Dean was the one who answered the questions.

"What changed?"

"I had a chance to go on a date with a hot chick," Dean said looking down.

"Dean, you know the rules, head up and eyes on me. You decided to do this, so you need to face the consequences head on."

"Sorry."

"Did you forget you were grounded?"

"No, sir. I'd been flirting with her since we moved here. Finally, she asked me out because her boyfriend cheated on her."

"So that's more important than following orders?"

"No sir."

"I take it you remembered that your brother was a priority and that's why you gave him permission to go to a sleepover that I expressly told you both he couldn't go to."

"Yes, sir."

"Samuel, did you remind your brother that he was grounded and that you weren't allowed to go on the sleep over?"

"No sir."

"I remember calling last night and talking to both of you. Dean I don't remember your asking me if you could go on a date and Sammy, I know for a fact you wouldn't have even bothered to ask me again about the sleep over. I also remember you telling me that you were having a movie marathon. Am I mistaken?"

"No, sir," Dean said trying hard to keep his head up, but it was extremely hard right now. He almost never lied to his dad, he may not tell his dad everything he did wrong, but he rarely told his dad a bald faced lie. That was exactly what he did last night and he felt awful about it.

"So you lied," John said looking at both of his squirming children. John hated lying more than anything and lying would always end in a spanking.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Dean, find a corner. Sammy pants and boxers," John said. He wanted to get Sammy out of the way. He doubted that Sammy noticed that the brush was between the paddle and belt. He had been using a little psychological warfare on his sons. Dean would have stressed about Sammy getting the paddle and Sammy would worry about it as well.

Sam did as he was told and John helped him across his knee. The saying this hurts me more than it hurts you, always ran through John's head before he spanked his boys. He hated it, but as with many things in his life he had to suck it up and do what was necessary.

Sam hated waiting for the first swat. The anticipation was almost always worse than the actual swat until he felt the burning pain of it. Sam yelped as his father littered his but with searing swats. He didn't know on which number he started crying, but he was crying before he knew it. His dad's hands were hard as steel. Finally, the worst part of the spanking came. His father tipped him forward and attacked his sit spots. Sam was sure his butt was blazing red and wondered if flames were coming actually off it.

"That was for disobeying me. You're getting ten with the brush for lying," John said.

"Daddy…please…it…hurts…too…much," Sam begged.

"You know better than to lie, so you brought this on yourself," John said bringing down the brush on the crown of Sam's right butt cheek. He hit the same spot two more times with a lot less force, before moving to the left but cheek to repeat the process. Sam knew where the final four were heading and was dreading it. John tilted his son forward once again and landed two swats on each of his sit spots. Sam was going to feel this spanking every time he sat down for the next few days. Finally it was over, but Sam was sobbing so hard that he didn't care. He wanted his dad to hold him and tell him he was forgiven and everything was going to be ok. John picked up his baby, something he was happy he could still do and carried him back into the bedroom. He hugged him tightly and rocked him back and forth telling him everything was going to be ok and that he was forgiven. It took a few minutes for John to realize that Sam wasn't calming down.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"You're going to kill Dean."

John chuckled,

"No, I'm giving Dean the spanking of his life, but I promise he'll be sleeping on his belly right next to you tonight."

"Ok," Sam said finally calming down after a few more minutes.

John laid his youngest on his bed and rubbed his back for a few more minutes making sure both Sam and his muscles were relaxed. Finally, John handed Sam his Walkman and headphones. He knew Sam hated hearing Dean get a spanking.

"Take a nap kiddo. I'll wake you up for lunch."

"Yes, sir."

John sat back on the couch and sighed, god he wasn't ready for this. John couldn't believe how bad Dean had fucked up. Sure when he was a kid, he did some stupid shit to impress a girl, but grand theft tractor? Really? Who in the hell steals a tractor, no slash that a lawnmower tractor from a tractor dealership, oh yeah his son. It would almost be funny, if the consequences that could have happened weren't so serious. Dean could have ended up in jail and Sam could have ended up in foster care. Dean knew better.

Dean heard his father walk back into the room. He had just himself back under control. He cried the entire time his dad was spanking Sam. Sam didn't deserve that spanking. He was the one who lied and pushed Sam into going to the sleepover. He would beg Sam for forgiveness, if he survived.

"Dean, get your ass over here," John said harshly.

Dean started walking over and saw that his Dad was pointing to the loveseat again.

'Shit, more interrogation.' Dean thought. 'I just wanted to get this over with. Why was Dad drawing this out?'

"Dean, I really don't know where to begin," John sighed. "Maybe you can help me out."

"Dad?" Dean asked not knowing what his father wanted.

"I have one question for you. Why?"

"I'm stupid."

John was up lightning fast and swatted his son hard.

"Dad?" Dean asked he really thought that was the right answer.

"Dean, you are so far away from being stupid that if I ever hear those words come out of your mouth, I will bare you bottom where ever we are and give you one hell of a spanking. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"What was going through your head when you boosted a lawnmower tractor?"

"Tyler was talking smack, so I had to do something about it."

"Do you think I taught you how to hotwire a car so you could settle grudge on lawnmower of all things?"

"No, sir. You taught me so I could get away if there was a problem when you weren't here," Dean said lowering his head.

"Dean, eyes."

"Sorry."

"What lead up to this fiasco?"

"I took Leylan out and we went to the local diner. I guess it wasn't the best place to go since that's where the whole town hangs out."

"Do you think that maybe you were looking for a fight, because you think you have something to prove?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. That was something he did in the past, winding up getting suspended more than once from school. He finally stopped when he was twelve, it was the first time his dad used the paddle on his bare ass and promised to spank him every day for a week if he did so again. Was this another way to prove himself?

"I honestly don't know."

"I do. First the girl you were taking out just kicked her boyfriend to the curb. A kid who was well liked and a football star. With one quick move you could take the kid out and take over the school."

"Dad, it wasn't like that. Well maybe about the girl, but I tried to walk away like three times. He just wouldn't let it go."

"Would you?"

Dean thought about it for a minute and knew the answer was hell no, especially if he lived in a hick town where everyone knows your business.

"I guess not."

"Dean, you know damn well you wouldn't let it go. Hell, you stole a lawnmower because you didn't let the challenge go."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you realize what would have happened to our family if Tyler's father decided to prosecute?"

"Yes sir."

"Care to tell me what?"

"Dad, please don't make me," Dean pleaded. He thought about it almost the entire time he stood in the corner after his father took Sam back to their bedroom.

"Dean, this is serious and I want to make sure you understand what would have happened."

"I would have gone to jail," Dean said before sobbing through the next part, "and…Sammy…would…have…gone…into…foster…care…I…put…Sammy…in…danger."

John loved and hated that Dean worried more about Sam than himself. It helped when John needed him, but Dean needed to realize that he was just as important.

Once Dean calmed down, John asked another question that was going to break his son down yet again,

"What was I doing last night, Dean?"

"Hunting."

"Why do I hunt?"

"To save people," Dean said looking down again.

"Head up," John said softly.

Dean sighed and looked into his father's eyes. God, he hated seeing the disappointment there.

"What could've happened last night because I had to leave the hunt to pick you up?"

"Someone could have died," Dean said looking down tears falling.

John tilted his son's head up and said,

"Was putting your pride before your common sense worth it?"

"No sir."

"Dean, I'm betting you already know exactly what you did wrong, but I want to hear it."

"I broke my grounding, I stole a lawnmower, went to jail, lied, let Sammy do something that you had forbidden, took you away from a job, and put our family in danger," Dean said fighting back tears. How could he have do so many things wrong? He just wanted to go on a date with a pretty girl.

John had been debating all night about Dean's punishment. This was beyond serious, Dean would have gotten a spanking and the paddle just for lying, but John knew he had to take it up a notch and use his belt too. Dean had never gotten the full treatment as John's dad used to call it. Hand spanking, half hour in the corner, fifteen with the paddle, half hour in the corner, finally, fifteen with the belt. Oh how the full treatment sucked and now he was going to put his eldest through it.

"Dean, you're getting three spankings and you will have thirty minutes of corner time between them. The first one is for breaking your grounding and lying, I will use my hand for that. The second one will be for stealing and going to jail, so you'll get fifteen with the paddle one for each year of your life. The final one will be for putting this family in danger that will be fifteen with the belt."

Dean gulped at the three spankings. One spanking from his dad was more than he could take most days and now the man was going to give him three? There was no way he could take it.

"Dad, I'm really sorry."

"I know that Dean, but I can't let you get away with this. Come on let's get the first one over with. Pant and boxers."

Dean walked over with dread. Before the first swat he had a glimmer of hope that this spanking wouldn't be as hard as his dad's usual one. The first swat blew those hopes out of the water. It stung like hell and the next few to follow weren't any better. He swore his dad spanked him for over a minute before focusing on his sit spots.

John heard his son sobbing and saw the blazing red butt before him and decided it was corner time. Dean was going to hate the next words out of his mouth,

"Get in the corner and keep your boxer's down."

"Dad…please," Dean said between sobs.

"Sorry, Dean there's always consequences for your actions," John said.

What Dean didn't know was there was a reason for his standing in the corner right now with his boxer and sleep pants pooled around his ankles and if he wanted someone to blame it was his Grandpa Winchester.

A month after Dean was born, John's dad stopped by. They walked upstairs and looked at that precious little bundle of joy wrapped up in a blanket sleeping soundly. John was as proud of that baby as any father could be. John's father put his hand on John's back to give him that same talk that his father gave to him.

"Johnny, one of the hardest things you will ever do in that child's life is give him a spanking."

"Dean will be a perfect angel and will never deserve a spanking," John teased.

"If he's anything like you, he'll be over your knee before he's three."

"I wasn't that bad."

His dad just gave John a pointed look. John laughed and said,

"Well, I'm never giving him the full treatment. Standing in the corner with my bright red ass on display was almost worse than the spanking."

"There was a method to my madness."

"And what was that?"

"I didn't want to bruise you. The time in the corner allowed the redness to fade so I could see what I was doing."

"You realize that waiting that long only made the next spanking hurt even more?"

"Well that too."

"Thanks, dad."

John was shook out of his thoughts hearing his eldest sniffle, it was almost time for round two. John wanted to check on Sam first to make sure his youngest didn't walk out, during this. Dean would be mortified if that happened. John was happy to see Sam was sleeping soundly.

John walked back into the living room and said,

"Come on over, Dean."

Dean shuffled over. His ass was still killing him. The burn had died down, but he knew the paddle would take it right back up.

John guided his son over his lap again. The first swat would be hard as hell across the crown of Deans butt, but the rest would be with about half the usual force he put behind the paddle.

Dean yelped, 'shit that was absolutely horrible.' The half hour in the corner just made it hurt twice as bad. Dean swore his dad paid a swarm of bees to sting his ass, because that was exactly what it felt like. He couldn't wait for it to be over and then it was. The bees decided to keep stinging away during his second round of corner time. He did everything in his power to make them go away, but no matter how much attention he gave his ass, the stupid stinging sensation would leave. Once it did his Dad called him out of the corner yet again. Dean took solace in the fact that this was the last time, but damn he didn't want to shuffle his red ass back over there and face fifteen with the belt.

The first strip of the belt killed the bees because his dad had taken a blow torch to them. Fuck, he wanted the damn bees back at least they were tolerable, the blow torch wasn't. There was no way he could take fifteen,

"Daddy…please…I…promise…I'll…never…put…Sammy…in…danger…again."

"It wasn't only Sammy, kiddo. You put yourself in danger too, you are just as important as Sammy, and these last five will help you remember that," John said tilted Dean forward and attacked that special area between Dean's thighs and butt. Dean could barely breathe when his dad finally pulled him into his strong arms. Like Sam, John rocked Dean back and forth spoke reassurance as he did so. When Dean finally calmed down,

"Sorry, Dad."

"I think your ass paid the debt, kiddo."

"Is there anything left back there?"

"Oh trust me there's enough for next time."

"There will never ever be a next time. I'm going to be the perfect angel from now on," Dean said smiling.

"Famous last words," John said ruffling his son's hair.

The End


End file.
